


Daddy Warbucks

by Medie



Series: Two Men and a Little Alien [1]
Category: DCU, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 25 Characters Meme, Crossover, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a tiny ball of flesh and a perfect anomaly to everything that surrounds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Warbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ 25 Characters meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1839568.html). I submit this to you, gentle readers, the idea that I am tempted to write a sequel titled "Kara Has Two Daddies" ;p or "Two Men and a Little Alien". Ah the hilarity!

Harold had never planned on having children. It wasn't that he had any particular feelings about them in either fashion, children just _were_ after all, just that he had more pressing priorities. There was always something which required his concern and his attention.

He just never considered it and, ironically, that was precisely how he came to acquire one. A child, that is. She sits before him, blue-eyed and blond-haired, atop a crate that, moments before, she had been carrying.

 _Carrying_.

He looks at the security footage, watches it again because as many times as he does he just can't believe it, and then at her. She stares back, mulish, and wraps her little arms around her little legs. She's a tiny ball of flesh and a perfect anomaly to everything that surrounds her.

Kara Danvers; an orphan twice over. Found on the streets just two years before, adopted by Fred and Edna Danvers, returned to the foster system upon the death of said parents six months earlier.

Now found breaking into an old apartment building, one of his recent acquisitions, and removing the aforementioned crate.

The very crate that brought him to this city. A crate carrying material so classified only he and some very well-compensated employees know the contents.

The current climate being what it is, he can just imagine what the government would do with the alien ship inside and he dare not even consider what they might do to the little girl who had come to claim it.

"This is yours, isn't it?" he asks, laying a hand on the crate.

Kara stares at him. Just stares. She's terrified, but she's curious as well. The footage on his screen is proof positive she can leave at any time.

"No one is going to hurt you, Kara," he says, sitting down. It puts him at eye level with her and he leans forward. She stares back with an intelligence beyond her years. She looks so very _human_.

"It's mine," she says, worrying at a hole in her jeans. "You stole it."

"We found it," he corrects. "In the basement of this building." Likely put there because her adoptive parents, the now-deceased Danvers, had hidden it there. Kara had been unable to retrieve it before social services had taken her into custody.

"You were going to study it, weren't you?"

He smiles. "Yes."

"You can't," she says, and her scowl fades to worry. "The ship--"

Would put him years ahead of his current research, could well do wonders in terms of his newest project, but the look in her eyes and the minute way she shifts so her fingers digging into the wood of the crate beneath her...he sighs. "It's all you have left, isn't it?"

She nods.

Harold is not an emotional man as a matter of course, but recent events--he stands and holds out his hand.

She looks at him and he tries to smile. It comes out awkward, forced, but the unnaturalness of it seems to put her at ease. She looks at him. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, no. I--I'm afraid this is not quite my area. I--you'll need to move if we're going to hide your ship. It can't stay here. Demolition is scheduled for next week."

Kara looks at his hand. He can almost watch the debate play out behind her eyes.

Nathan would know what to say to this girl. Nathan would take this girl in, raise her, hide her ship and protect her from anyone who might misuse who she is and what she might know.

Harold can do that, but he can't do the rest. Nathan would become this girl's father. He should take her to Nathan and let him do that, but Kara is looking at him with those intense eyes of hers and he can't imagine letting her go.

"I don't know what to do," he says, deciding to be honest, "but I can try to figure it out."

She takes a breath and puts her hand in his.

He's never been more terrified in his life.


End file.
